


The Fitting Room

by frenchmaidlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dominant Harry, Dressing Room, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, bottom louis smut, handjobs, i guess, i really like this idk, im shit at tags YAY, k pce, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, sort of, sort of ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchmaidlouis/pseuds/frenchmaidlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are strangers and louis' trying on stuff in the fitting room and a zipper gets stuck and harry goes to help him and then yeah they have sex pretty much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ok so i've never posted anything by myself on here but yeah wooo exciting i wrote this ages ago but i found it on my tumblr so i decided to post it !!! my twitter is @daddyhes and my tumblr is 1994stlyes so if you wanna follow me that'd be cool but whatever enjoy !!

"5 items." Louis chimes to the man at the desk in the middle of the front of the clothing store’s fitting rooms. well, not quite a man. he didn't look much older than Louis himself. the boy, named Harry apparently, according to his nametag, nodded and filed through the numbered cards and handed him a blue one with a ‘5’ on it. Louis thanked him more politely than he normally would a person, as he found Harry quite fit, and strode to the men’s side of the fitting rooms. he found he was the only one in it. "Good," Louis thought, "Some privacy." he needed a few new items of clothing for a cruise he was taking soon with some of his mates, so he had picked out 2 new pairs of jeans and 3 tops. He walked into the biggest stall, locked the door behind him and hung up his items on one of the provided hooks. he picked the maroon jeans he selected and squeezed into them and looked up into the full-length mirror behind him on the wall. His arse looked amazing, he noted, but they might be just a few sizes too small, even for how tight he normally has his clothes. He goes to undo the trousers but finds that the zipper was stuck. a streak of panic ran through Louis, "Okay, shit." he thinks, "This is okay. Don’t worry. Stay calm. It’ll give if i pull hard enough." He continues trying to undo it and time’s passing and "Since when did the fitting room get so hot ?" and "Fuck, my legs hurt" because the material was constricting Louis’ legs and as reluctant as he was, he decided he was either to lose feeling in his legs, or call for help. He chose the second option, but of course, no one was there except for Harry. the fit guy at the desk. he took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't busy with someone, unlocking the door and poking his head out, "Erm…hello ?" he calls, hoping for a response, he hears a , "Can i help you, sir ?" from about 15 feet away and what first went through Louis’ mind was, "Holy shit, his voice is divine", but the second thing put a blush on his face, "I uh, appear to be having trouble taking these pants off. the zipper’s stuck, could you help me out ?" He asks hesitantly, hoping harry didn't just simply dismiss him. he hears a throat being cleared, "Uh…yes. one moment." Louis hears him call back, and Louis let the door close unlocked as he took a few deep breaths because this really hot boy was going to help him out of too-tight pants that he managed to get stuck on himself, how embarrassing. He heard faint footsteps coming closer to his stall so he gulped and soon enough there was a light knock at the door, "Sir ? you needed help still, yeah ?" He asks. Louis cleared his throat, "Yeah, thanks." he says awkwardly as he pulls open the door to concerned-looking green eyes. He blushes again and chuckles, trying to break the tension, "It seems I've gotten myself stuck in these pants. Silly old me." He hears harry chuckle breathily as he looks Louis over. 

"I see that. Alright," he starts, "Well how d’you want to do this ?" Harry asks him, hands on his hips and brows furrowed in concentration as he thinks of ways to safely get this lad out of his pants, which he wouldn't mind doing at some other time as well, he thinks to himself. "I dunno, you’re not the one who’s blood is getting cut off from their brain by skinny jeans." Louis retorts teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry smirks to himself and he licks his lips absentmindedly, "Shall i just try to maybe rip them off you ? I’m sorry, i know this might be weird for you, but that’s all I've got so far, unless you want me to run to another shop to find scissors." Harry laughs. he sees Louis’ eyes widen, "Um, you can just get to work here, pal. no sharp things down there on my watch." he says, holding his arms up to give Harry better access as Harry cracks his knuckles and puts his hands on Louis’ hips and tugs, not having luck getting them down. "So fucking curvy, jesus." Harry mumbles under his breath, hoping Louis didn't hear him, hooking his fingers in the belt loops and pulling down as hard as he can, but stopping when he hears wincing, "oh god, ‘m sorry, you okay ? didn't realize i was hurting you." he apologises quickly.

"No, no. you’re not, don’t worry. keep going, please." Louis assures, not admitting the reason he’s wincing is because harry’s breath is on him and he’s so ridiculously close to him and his hands are on his hips and just fuck. he takes a breath and Harry gets on his knees and starts tugging at the zipper, his hand occasionally needing to press in to get the zipper to line up with itself, making Louis start to grow a semi in his pants. "Great." he thinks, "I've embarrassed myself enough today, why this ?" he pleads in his mind to no one in particular, then Harry has one massive hand on his hip and one tugging at the crotch of the pants and he’s on his knees for god’s sake, and Louis can’t help but look down at him and let out a quiet involuntary moan. "Shit." he thinks as he mentally kicks himself, "Harry’s gonna think you’re weird and run away and you’ll be left alone to die in too-small pants." he rambles to himself before noticing harry’s smirk up at him.

"Did you just…moan ?" Harry asks, a mischievous grin on his face as he looks up at Louis through his eyelashes, biting his lip. he was going to have fun with this. he sees Louis blush and hesitantly nod his head, "Um, i-i’m sorry if you think i’m weird or creepy i’m so sorry you can leave if you want-oh." he trails off with another quiet moan as Harry begins to palm him through the pants for a few moments, then continuing to press the heel of his palm against Louis’ bulge as he tries and tries to get Louis’ pants off, now having another reason to. He stands back up and leans in, their faces close enough to where their noses brushed, the breaths co-mingling with each other as he slowly presses his lips to Louis’, his confidence growing as he feels Louis start to kiss back. Harry finds a new-found strength and ends up pulling on Louis’ jeans so hard that they rip straight down the middle, "Whatever," Harry almost growls against his lips, "There are more like them." he says and they pull the jeans off , Louis sighing in relief when his legs can finally breathe again, but his breath quickly gets caught in his throat as he feels Harry making serious lovebites along his neck as he pins him against the wall, cupping Louis’ bulge through his boxer-briefs. "You want this, yeah ?" Harry asks, still caring whether or not Louis wanted Harry to ravish him like this, and he was so glad to see Louis nodding eagerly because he doesn't know if he’d be able to control himself anyways, then he’s quickly stripping Louis completely and taking his own shirt off as he ran his hands along the expanse of Louis’ curves all over his body, stopping at his bum and grasping the fleshy skin firmly, moaning into his mouth, "I’m gonna fuck you against this wall, that alright for you, princess ?" he asks, voice low and breathy as he continues kiss Louis almost feverishly, feeling a noise of approval escape from Louis’ lips as he continues licking along his teeth and sucking on his tongue as he ran a dry finger along Louis’ crack, emitting delicious moans from the boy. Harry smirks into the kiss and reluctantly takes his hands away to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, too. now they were both stark naked and Harry pounced on Louis again, rutting their groins together as they moaned into each other’s mouths, hands roaming quickly on each other, and it was all hot and wonderful and then Louis’ kind of glad the gods cursed him with that stuck zipper.

"You’re so fucking hot, wanted you inside me the moment i walked in here." Louis moans as he feels Harry squeezing the fleshy parts of his waist and hips and bum again, making Harry grunt and suck even more dark purple marks onto his neck and chest, "Fuck, i don’t even know your name." Harry groans, fitting one of his legs between Louis’. "It’s Louis, good to meet you." he chuckles as Harry continues touching him everywhere, "The pleasure’s all mine." he replies and Louis wanted to scream because he could already tell Harry was probably going to be the best fuck of his life by the way he dominated all of what was happening. Harry holds up two of his fingers to Louis’ mouth, "Suck." he demands, and Louis took the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them thoroughly and soon enough, Harry pulled them out and shoved Louis’ legs apart with his knee, immediately reaching down and plunging a finger into Louis’ hole to the knuckle, making Louis cry out in pleasure, his face tucked into Harry’s neck. Harry instantly began thrusting his finger in and out and curling it, trying to find Louis’ prostate, but failing. He fit another finger inside and scissored them, opening him up and trying again, feeling a fleshy gland on his fingertips, and Louis let out a yell of, "Harry, right there, do that again!" Harry connected their lips and curled his fingers again, nudging his prostate and licking into Louis’ mouth as the most erotic moans spilled from Louis’ mouth. Harry was achingly hard now, gently rutting against Louis’ leg to relieve himself until Louis was ready, and then he had 3 of Harry’s fingers in him, scissoring and curling and it was all brilliant until Louis got a bit impatient, "Harry, get inside of me, fill me up." he moans throatily. Harry groaned and pulled his fingers out, then spit into his own hand and coated himself best he could and slowly entered Louis, grunting at the tight heat surrounding him. Louis was taking deep breaths as he adjusted to Harry’s beyond impressive size, and Harry was pressing soothing kisses all over his face and rubbing circles into Louis’ hipbones. He didn't know if this was weird to Louis or not, but at least to him it felt strangely right so he kept at it, and after a few minutes, the sting subsided and Louis squeezed Harry’s bicep, cuing the okay to move. Harry proceeded to pull almost all the way out and slamming back in, ramming into Louis’ prostate. Louis let out a string of "ah, ah’s" as Harry continued pounding into him, one hand pinning both Louis’ wrists above him and the other hand squeezing at his hip, holding him up against the wall as he fucked into him at a rapid pace. He looked up at Louis’ kiss-bitten, cherry-red lips and flushed face and let out a moan, not being able to help leaning and attaching their lips again, "You’re gorgeous." he whispers against Louis’ lips, causing Louis to let out a breathy whine. "Are you close, baby ? Want me to touch you and make you come all over the stall like the little slut you are ?" he asks with a light voice, still ramming into him and squeezing his hip so hard he might leave bruises. "Yes," Louis moans, "Touch me, Harry. Please, please touch me." he begs, and who is Harry to deny him ? He takes the hand that was on Louis’ hip and grips Louis’ length, pumping vigorously and then Louis’ seeing stars, shooting his load all over Harry’s stomach and some getting on the floor. Harry gets sent off the edge not too long afterwards, exploding into the older boy with a shout of his name, pumping Louis through his orgasm and thrusting up into Louis to ride out his high. Once they were done, Harry sat down against the wall of the fitting room stall and set Louis in his lap, brushing the fringe from his face and kissing his nose. "You okay ?" he asks, trailing a finger down his torso and gazing into his electrifying blue eyes. "Better than okay." Louis smiles, "That was phenomenal. Best fuck ever." he assures, hesitantly linking their fingers together, even if he didn't know how Harry would feel about it. Harry’s breath hitched and his heart swelled and something about this boy was making his heart want to burst. "I wanna take you out." Harry says, "On a proper date." Louis blushes and squeezes Harry’s hand. "That sounds lovely Harry, but i’m going on a cruise this week, we can exchange numbers and text or call until i get back though ? This may just be me but there’s something special about you." he sighs, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry giggles and kisses Louis’ forehead. "Let’s clean up and I’ll give you a free set of clothes on me." he says, standing up and pulling Louis up with him, they wiped up with the ripped jeans and slowly dressed, the silence being surprisingly comfortable. Once they were cleaned up enough to be presentable, besides the hazy look in their eyes and flushed cheeks, Harry went back to his desk, where no one had been waiting or anything, which brought them both relief. Harry handed Louis a pen and slip of paper to write his number on while he did the same. Louis ran a hand through his fringe and coughed, "So um, i’ll text you when i get home ?" he asks, fingers drumming on Harry’s desk. "Sounds good. I can’t wait to get to know you." he says, smiling at him. "Have a wonderful day." he calls to Louis as he watches his voluptuous hips sway out the door of the shop, and Louis couldn't find it in him to care that he didn't buy anything.

**Author's Note:**

> yay you finished it !!! kudos would be great and ya again shameless self promo my twitter is @daddyhes and my tumblr is 1994stlyes so yay thank you for reading big lov !!!


End file.
